(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire insulated partition and more particularly to a safe or other types of enclosures or chambers wherein the surrounding walls include a plurality of such partitions.
(b) Description of Prior Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,179 and its corresponding Canadian Patent No. 987,542, I disclosed a fire insulated partition and a safe which is made of a double partition and wherein a water circulation is initiated within the inner space defined by the double partition as soon as a fire starts in the vicinity of the safe, thereby providing fire insulation for the content of the safe. However, in certain cases, it is imperative that said insulation be effective just about instantaneously because of the intensity of the heat. It just so happens that in such a case, before the inner space is completely filled, the content of the safe is not adequately protected against heat. There is therefore a need to provide for a cooling of the walls of the partition immediately when a fire starts.